


Last Night Was...? What Again?

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hugging, It Gets Better, Kissing, Love Story, mention of liquor cuz pearl is drunk, pearl is hungover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Pearl got a bit to drunk to handle, therefore she has a bit of a nasty hangover and Marina helps her through it, like the good girlfriend she is.





	1. Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored one night, after a super long and awful day, i just had to write some drunk gay shit, ya know?

The sun poured through the thin curtains and onto Marinas face, she slowly leaned up in her and Pearls bed, looking over at Pearls side, seeing the empty state it was in, her hand grazed the sheets, they where cold, and so was she, slowly she remembered what happened last night. She leaned her head back to the board on the back of the bed, placing two of her teal tinted fingers over the bridge of her nose. With a disappointed look, she slowly hoped up off her bed, and made her way out of the room.

she walked carefully down the stairs, as something caught her eye, as she looked over on the couch, she saw Pearl, as she lay there upside down, empty bottles of liquor layed sparatic on the floor, as well as one in her hand, as her arm draped over the top of her head on the floor, her legs dangling off the armrest of the couch, and her expression scrunched up, like she was in pain. 

Marina walked over to Pearl, as she got closer, she reached her hand out and knelt down to meet eye to eye with Pearls sideways expression, and removed the bottle of liquor from Pearls tight grasp.

She took hold of Pearls arm and shook it slightly to wake her up, "Pearlie?" her soft morning voice spoke. Pearls eyes fluttered open, as she looked confused as to where she was, she rubbed her eyes that had gained dark pale purple circles under them. "where am i? is this home?" Pearl said as she sat upright facing Marina once more.

''yes Pearl, your safe, at home, do you remember what happened at all?" Marina said as she glanced at Pearl with a serious face, and grasped Pearls cold, pale hand into hers. 

Pearl looked up as she held her head in her hand, her eyes squinted shut, trying to remember anything, but nothing seemed to click "No, not at all, why do i feel this way? everything hurts and im so dizzy.." Pearl said as she tried to get up, but failed and slumped back down. "Pearl, you drank too much last night. Remember?" Marina spoke softly to her partner, as she looked deeply into her golden, bright eyes. 

"i mean.. i guess i do..but how many d-" Pearls speech was cut off as she opened her eyes slowly and got a steady glance of all the empty glass bottles surrounding the couch, she suddenly felt it all catching up to her, in her stomach, and her head, she felt sharp digging pains, as she wrapped her arms around her tiny waist and grunted in pain. Marina shot up to same level as Pearl and sat next to her, "What happened? i-is there something i can do?'' Marina shouted nervously and shakily. 

Pearls eyes shot open, she felt her skin crawl as the pains digged deeper, and deeper...making her head spin and spin till she couldn't stand it...  
she shot her hand up to her mouth, keeping it closed tightly, she ran to the bathroom with tears streaking her cheeks..


	2. Fuck This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina does all she can to help Pearls hangover reduce..

"oh cod Pearlie.." Marina said, holding back her girlfriends tentacles to avoid them from interfering with her as the inkling puked up the liquor that cursed her this hangover. The older girl had gotten drunk the previous night, badly, and now she was paying the price.

"mmgghhh" Pearl grunted, as she lifted her head out of the toilet bowl, allowing her to breathe "why the hell did i do that to myself? im a fucking dumbass.."

Marina looked disappointingly at herself "its my fault, i let you do it without supervision"

"Supervision my ass!! I'm a grown fuckin woman, I shouldn't be 'supe-"

 

 

she was interupted by another sudden urge to get rid of the toxic alcohol. She jerked her head toward the toilet quickly, while Marina began to hold her hair back again.

 

"Ugh..This sucks.." Marina said

 

Pearl lifted her head up out of the toilet, looking back at Marina "at least you're not the one regergitating almost all of her body weight into a fucking toilet" she said, with the volume in her voice increasing slowly.

 

Marina hated when Pearl was hungover, not only was she a bitch, but she acted like the center of attention, and really wasn't herself.

 

"Well...I'll just leave you to it..you don't seem to need me" Marina said, looking really defeated and upset as she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 

Pearl looked up and watched as she left, with her head spinning, face huting, and groggyness.. she didn’t seem to care that her girlfriend had just left her, alone..to puke everywhere and die..but yknow..Pearl was being a bitch..

 

‘i don't need someone to hold my hair back.."Pearl thought, she took her crown that had fallen onto the floor and took her tentacles in one hand, and crown in the other. She slipped her hair into her crown, and tightened it.

 

"I'm a mutha fuckin genius" Pearl said as she stood up looking in the mirror

 

AllThough for Marina, she was cleaning up Pearls broken whiskey bottles that were layed across the floor, and fixing everything that she had knocked into last night, or broken. Which was literally everything.

 

The octoling hated this, she hated seeing Pearl in so much pain, and more so..she hated seeing Pearl yell at her, and treat her awfully. Normally Pearl was sweet..and loving..but..not after a huge drunken night like last night. Marina looked up at the clock "11:30 am? Already? She said out loud..

 

"good thing it's our day off.." Marina thought about leaving the house for a bit, to let Pearl calm down..and at least try to not be bitchy.

That however..won't happen..

 


	3. "I think I'm..I think I'm okay now.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl begins to come out of her hangover and apologies to Marina, they end up hugging through the night together while Pearl don't stop saying I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one's a bit long, I was bored at the haircut place so lmao

As Pearl sat in the bathroom, laying on the floor and starring at the white flickering light above her. 

"Man we need to change that light" She thought when she suddenly Sat up, feeling less dizzy and less sick then before.

 

She checked her phone for any texts from Marina, none. No calls either. 

She tried to text her, no reply>

"Marina!" The inkling yelled through the door 

"Marina?!" She called out again, not daring to leave the bathroom in the state she's in

It had been some time since she last heard from Marina..then Pearl didn't feel bad after the way she talked to her..but..now? She felt like a sick fuck..

"no wonder she isn't answering me, I was a dick, man fuck you alcohol.." she said, in anger as she pounded her fist onto the floor.

She layed back onto the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, embarrassed and ashamed. As tears begin to well up in her eyes, she turned to her side, and tried to muffle her ugly sobbing.

Hours seemed to pass by, she had fallen asleep..


	4. Ah..So you Forgive Me..Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina and Pearl make up, and Pearl agrees to never drink that much again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes..angst..very angst..but! It all pulls through in the end!

After some.."hangover rest" Pearl was waking up slowly to the sound of Marinas voice calling her name out, she seemed far away and muffled..

The smaller girls eyes fluttered open, as her sight began to come to. 

Everything was blurry till Pearl felt a shake at her shoulder. 

"Pearl?!?" Marinas voice yelled in worry. "Are you okay?!" 

Pearl looked up at Marina, "hey..I thought you where mad and you left me.."

Marina was so upset when she heard this, she wasn't ever going to leave Pearl..she felt heartbroken that she hurt her feelings like that..she just gave her some time to calm down..

"oh Pearlie..I told you I will never leave you.. remember?" 

Indeed she did remember...that day they spent cuddling and watching the rain outside..

The Inkling reached in for a hug, pulling her girlfriend onto the floor ontop of her, apologizing every second, she felt so bad..

"alright alright!" The younger octoling said, "let's move this love somewhere more suitable.." 

Marina tried to get up, not breaking from the hungover inkings tight grasp

"Pearlie..c'mon..let go for one second love.." 

"I'm sorry.." the Inkling replied with another apology

 

"Stop apologizing, I love you..and that's all that matters.

Marina walked over to their room, and set Pearl down on the bed they shared, following after Marina sat with her, laying back together.

"Marina..I'm sorry"

The octoling rolled her eyes. "Stop apologizing! It's fine..I understand that you weren't in the best place to be sympathetic..

"Okay..I'm sorry for being sorry.." 

Marina just didn't reply and grabbed Pearls face abruptly, pulling her into a long make-out session 

Of course..it lead into something.. deeper..

Leaving them breathless..and asleep..


End file.
